Air treatment devices are used for treatment of indoor air, for example cleaning of indoor air. A conventional air treatment device normally comprises an air treatment section adapted to remove pollutants from an air stream guided through the device.
The air treatment section may e.g. comprise one or more filters for filtering the air stream from particles. Typically, the air treatment section in such devices further comprises a fan for generating the air stream to be treated by the air treatment section and may have one or more operational modes which may be manually selected by a user in order to adapt the operation of the device, for example the fan speed, as the user finds suitable. This type of device is especially useful for applications where the initial quality of air, and thereby the required intensity of operation of the air treatment device, is easily predictable. Other advantages include simplicity and robustness of the design.
It is also known from more complicated and expensive air treatment devices to provide automatic operational modes wherein measurement data from sensors, detecting for example particle levels in the flow of air, are used to automatically control the operation of the air treatment device. For example, should high particle levels be detected the device may automatically increase fan speed or change the filtration method. This type of device may be useful for example in spaces where air quality varies to a large extent.
However, air treatment devices may be used in many different areas of for example a building during their lifetime; accordingly, the technical needs may be difficult to predict for a user when purchasing a device. Likewise, overall economy may be difficult to estimate since a device of the first type may be cheaper, whereas the latter more advanced device provides a more flexible but also more expensive alternative.